Replicators
Replicators: Replicators come in several forms, from small units used to make small objects or basic food to various industrial or military grade units. Each of these units use the same basic steps, material is fed to the replicator through pipes, then the replicator uses extruders, or in advanced units nanites; to fabricate the desired product according to a template in its memory. The basic wall mounted units are used to replicate food, small plastics, and basic medical supplies. Nanite units are highly controlled units, and can replicate anything as long as they have a template and proper supplies. They can even break down materials, allowing them to recycle things. Nanite units have embedded protocols preventing their use by unauthorized personnel. They have lock outs that can only be released by military personnel when it comes to producing military goods or to self replicate. If anyone attempts to bypass the lock out they either trigger a meltdown, core lock down or a full immolation melt down. Replicators can scan objects to replicate with their internal sensors and nanites and then replicate copies. Whenever possible the replicators fill the tray with parts for use. Replicators are energy intensive and so dedicated fabricators called fabers are used by factories for large runs. When a part is made nanites are lost. They can either be accidentally imbedded in a part, or ripped apart by force fields or fall victim to exposure to radiation, heat, or cold. They can also wear down over time. As the nanites break down the replicator takes longer and longer to make parts. They eventually can only make simple parts, one at a time. There are 4 types of replicators -civilian -medical -military -industrial -Replicators are dependent on feedstock, power, loaded files, and key codes to function. -Specialized units can produce specific equipment pieces quicker with less defects -The faster a unit is the more defects and the more loss of nanites. Faster isn't necessarily better. Quality control becomes an issue. -Different manufacturers had loaded different keys and files depending on what they licensed. Also some faster than others. (see above note) Replicators can vary in basic shape depending on the manufacture, intended use, and species it is intended for. -Replicators can act as molecular furnaces. Some are designed that way, others have to be unlocked to act as such (reprogrammed). They can recycle materials into their feedstock. But some materials (biological) are locked out due to the justice department. -Replicator classes are based on 4 factors. 1 size, 2 complexity of build capabilities, 3 durability/reliability and 4 intended purpose. -Civilian is limited to class 1-2. Class 1 can be anywhere from bread box to meter in size and only build basic things, similar to a 3d printer Class 2 is up to 2 meters in size -Class 10 and above are up to 100 meters in size. -It was found that it is far cheaper in time, energy, material, and efficiency to build components on smaller replicator/fabbers and then assemble the components into a final product over attempting to replicate an entire product in 1 shot. It is less of a drain on the computers involved, with less chance for errors and greater quality control as well. -All replicators have an onboard dumb A.I. The A.I. monitors for illicit use and checks the keys against a master list. -Civilian keys are limited to open source or basic things (cups, etc) or 1-2 or more print keys specially bought from online markets. (Note: See Replicator Key entry) Food replicators are class 1 specialized replicators. Food replicators can create any dish they have in their database as long as they have the proper base materials to start with. The better the quality of materials the better the end product. Since there are hundreds of different designs of food replicators, variation in recipes and quality does exist. Food replicators can also replicate small plastic objects (tableware for example) for customer use. This can be adapted to other limited purposes as needed. Individuals can also supply their own database and keys to the replicator along with different raw materials to replicate other things however the build quality tends to be low and slow. Military grade food replicators are built with a lot of redundancy and the ability to build small emergency parts or medical supplies on demand. Medical: specialized replicators 1-biology 2-tech 3-nanites Class 1-3. Largest is big enough to produce largest medical equipment in component form then user assemble (some assembly required). Military: Class 1-5 or higher Basic low number replicators are for basic components and can make all components but take time. Specialized can produce parts faster. Class 1-breadbox Class 2-meter size 40cm build platform Class 3 -2 meters Class 4-5 Industrial grade. Can get up to 10 meters in size with internal robotics for partial assembly; potentially with multiple trays. Industrial: Industrial replicators come in general or specialty purpose built. Range in basic class sizes and sophistication. Faster means more quality control issues and loss of nanites. Class 6-8 large units in factory ships or stations. Like military grade can build multiple units in trays. Replicator Key: A Replicator Key is an alpha numeric coded string to unlock a design of a device from within a replicator's database. Some alpha numeric code sets come in parts held by different users, others are simple codes. The key bridges between the users implants, mind, and the replicator's limited dumb A.I.. If the key is fake or if the user is unauthorized the A.I. can refuse to create the object and or self destruct. Common source or open source designs can be made by a replicator easily. (cup, etc) but a patent holder holds the rights to their own invention for a set time period. The time period can be purchased in advance but it is normally set at 10 years. Minor changes in a product design such as patches, software upgrades, or other improvements can extend the patent license. The government can also hold a patent license or release it to the general public. Military grade equipment, medical supplies, and police equipment have bans and therefore special key requirements enabled by specific users to use. Keys come in various modes. Some are single use keys, others are limited to a set number before the key expires, and a very few are open ended to any number of replications. During the Federation the Key market was one of the largest economic engines where keys were bought, traded, and sold. Keys can also be to create nanites, military hardware, or specialty items. These are hotly coveted and very carefully monitored by the government for obvious reasons. Military and other personnel carry keys within their implants and memories. The amount of keys and the type they are allowed to access is limited by their rank and MOS. Keymasters exist who can generate keys. Civilian keymasters are limited to Governors, Sector Governors, and specific Federal Government officials. Their keys do have limits, usually tied to the term of office and what they can build. They can bestow keys to specific people on an industrial or other board and give them a set number of keys to use for an intended purpose. Fleet Admiral Irons is what some would call a Grand Master. He can generate keys for any device he has access to in a database as long as it falls within his MOS. He is limited in that he cannot create medical nanites or certain medical tech since he has no advanced medical training. -Currently Admiral Irons as acting President is working with his administration to set up the Key Market. Calls to open all patents or to give royalties to surviving kin of patent holders have been rejected. A working economic model exists where the government will hold certain patents and sell them to raise additional revenue. The cost will depend on the value of the product and number the user wishes to manufacture. Category:Technology